


Dawny przyjaciel

by Underthewater2016



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: W rzeczywistości Akashi był niezwykle delikatnym i wrażliwym młodym człowiekiem, którego surowe wychowanie nauczyło nie odsłaniać przed nikim swojego prawdziwego oblicza, nie pokazywać po sobie słabości.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Może to niemądre z mojej strony zaczynać kolejnego ficka, ale po obejrzeniu po raz wtóry tego anime nie mogłam się oprzeć.

Seijuurou Akashi spokojnym, pewnym siebie krokiem przekroczył mury uczelni, rozglądając się dookoła. Wszędzie było pełno młodych ludzi, którzy dostali się tu wyłącznie dzięki pieniądzom bogatych tatusiów lub ciężko zapracowanym stypendiom. 

Podniesionymi głosami opowiadali sobie wspomnienia z wakacji, chwaląc się miejscami, które odwiedzili, rzeczami, które zakupili lub nic niewartymi, letnimi romansami, które przeżyli. Śmiali się ze starych, oklepanych żartów i głośno nawoływali siebie nawzajem, witając się po kilkumiesięcznym rozstaniu. 

Typowi studenci.

Rozpoczynał się rok akademicki, a on dostał się do najlepszej szkoły w Japonii. To było oczywiste, że się tu znajdzie, był najzdolniejszym uczniem w liceum Rakuzan, do tego pochodził z zamożnej rodziny.  
Musiał być najlepszy. Tego od niego wymagano już od najmłodszych lat. Jego ojciec po śmierci matki stał się prawdziwym tyranem, nie uznającym w sobie i innych jakichkolwiek słabości. Nie mógłby znieść myśli, że jego jedyny syn, dziedzic rodzinnej fortuny, miałby w którejkolwiek dziedzinie życia być przeciętny. 

Czego by się nie podejmował, musiał to doprowadzić do końca z najlepszym możliwym wynikiem. 

Tylko raz mu się to nie udało. 

Raz poniósł porażkę. 

Było to prawie trzy lata temu, w czasie finałowego meczu koszykówki. Drużyna, której był kapitanem, przegrała z uczniami liceum z Seirin, w której grał jego dawny kolega z gimnazjum, Kuroko Tetsuya. Był to nietypowy chłopak, niegdyś noszący miano szóstego zawodnika widmo, należącego do cudownego pokolenia. Jego niewidoczność była wielkim atutem w czasie gry, nastolatek praktycznie znikał na boisku, będąc cieniem dla światła drużyny i wspierając ją niesamowitymi podaniami, których przeciwnik się nie spodziewał i nie był wstanie przechwycić bądź zablokować.

Jednak w życiu codziennym ta niedostrzegalność była dla błękitnowłosego prawdziwym utrapieniem. 

Prawdopodobnie to przez nią nastolatek wylądował w szpitalu z urazem głowy, po tym, jak potrącił go rowerzysta. Podobno przerażony sprawca wypadku tłumaczył się policji ze łzami w oczach, mówiąc, że nie wiedział, jak to się stało, bo nikogo nie było na drodze.

Całe szczęście Tetsuya miał twardą głowę i po paru dniach miał opuścić oddział. Do tego czasu Kuroko był pod troskliwą opieką przyjaciół i chłopaka, który zamęczał szpitalny personel swoimi ciągłymi krzykami i napadami paniki, gdy ukochany choćby kichnął.

Akashi uśmiechnął się nieznacznie kącikiem ust. 

Kto by przypuszczał, że ten niepozorny chłopak poskromi dziką bestię, jaką był Kagami Taiga - wysoki czarno-czerwonowłosy nastolatek ze skłonnościami do agresji i nieprzemyślanych zachowań? Tetsuya musiał mieć prawdziwy dar do uspokajania ludzi, skoro obłaskawił tego narwańca. 

To pewnie dlatego chłopak postanowił pójść na psychologie. 

On sam nie widział się w roli psychologa, nieważne, że miał do tego predyspozycję. Był przecież świetnym obserwatorem i ekspertem w przewidywaniu ludzkich reakcji. 

Nie, jego obowiązkiem było przejęcie po ojcu rodzinnego biznesu. Dlatego wybrał na swój kierunek studiów marketing i zarządzanie. 

Nie ważne, że prowadzenie wydawnictwa kompletnie nie mieściło się w wachlarzu jego zainteresowań, że miał inne marzenia, pragnienia. Nikogo to nie obchodziło. Jego ojciec tak powiedział, a on musiał się mu podporządkować. Tak było zawsze. Rodziciel wymagał, dziecko wykonywało. Koniec i kropka.

Rudzielec wszedł na sale wykładową, zajmując miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie. Nie zwracał uwagi na studentów, którzy na jego widok zaczęli szeptać między sobą podekscytowani, co rusz zerkając w jego stronę. Już dawno przestało mu to przeszkadzać. Wiedział, że jest osobą znaną. Najpierw zasłynął w całej Japonii jako kapitan cudownego pokolenia w gimnazjalnej drużyny koszykarskiej Teikou, a następnie jako kapitan drużyny Rakuzan, która po pierwszorocznej porażce odbiła się od dna i zdobyła mistrzostwo dwa lata z rzędu. 

Żaden z uczniów nie miał na tyle odwagi, żeby do niego podejść, zagadać lub po prostu usiąść koło niego. 

Wiedział, że wyglądał na osobę chłodną i pewną siebie, odstraszającą swoją władczą aurą. 

To były tylko pozory. 

W rzeczywistości Akashi był niezwykle delikatnym i wrażliwym młodym człowiekiem, którego surowe wychowanie nauczyło nie odsłaniać przed nikim swojego prawdziwego oblicza, nie pokazywać po sobie słabości. 

Zaczynał już dusić się w tej skorupie. Jedynymi chwilami, gdy mógł pozwolić opaść masce były momenty, w których przebywał sam w swoim pokoju i przy swoim jedynym, prawdziwym przyjacielu. Tylko przed nim mógł się otworzyć bez strachu, że któryś z jego sekretów ujrzy światło dzienne. 

Rudzielec jednak popełnił poważny błąd, jeden z nielicznych w swoim życiu. Nieprzemyślanymi słowami zniszczył ich przyjaźń. Od tamtego czasu jasnowłosy nastolatek przestał się z nim kontaktować.

Westchnął zasmucony. 

To była przeszłość. Powinien o niej zapomnieć i skupić się na teraźniejszości. 

Podniósł wzrok na podwyższenie, na które wchodził wykładowca. Wyciągnął zeszyt i pióro, przygotowując się do notowania. 

Nie mógł przegapić żadnej ważnej informacji.

Tego od niego oczekiwano. Musiał być perfekcyjny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wiem czemu ao3 wyświetla Akashi Seijuurou, skoro w każdym miejscu do którego wchodzę jest Seijuro.  
> Zatem wybacz ao3, od dziś piszę po swojemu :P

\- Shizu, ruszaj się szybciej! Raz, raz, raz! Zanieś te dwa kokosowe latte do stolika numer pięć.

\- Tak, panie Nakigaki, już podaję. – Jasnowłosy nastolatek pośpiesznie położył zamówienie na tacy i ruszył do wskazanego stolika, przy którym siedziały dwie młode, elegancko ubrane kobiety. – Najmocniej panie przepraszam, że musiałyście tak długo czekać.

\- Nie przejmuj się, wcale nie musiałyśmy czekać, macie tu niezwykle sprawną obsługę. – Jedna z kobiet machnęła lekceważąco ręką, uśmiechając się do niego przymilnie. 

Shizuki odpowiedział wyuczonym uśmiechem. W jego pracy bycie uprzejmym i pomocnym dla klientów było najważniejsze. To było wizytówką tego miejsca. Młodzi, przystojni, szarmanccy i zawsze uśmiechnięci mężczyźni, służący pomocą majętnym klientom, odwiedzającym to niecodzienne miejsce. 

\- Czy życzą sobie panie zamówić do kawy coś słodkiego? Dziś podajemy wspaniałe bezy z truskawkami, tort czekoladowy z wiśniami i szarlotkę serwowaną na ciepło wraz z lodami waniliowymi.

\- No nie wiem, chyba nie powinnam. Jestem na diecie – odpowiedziała jedna z klientek, klepiąc się wypielęgnowaną dłonią po płaskim brzuchu. 

Shi naprawdę nie rozumiał kobiet. Ta przed nim wyglądała jak szkielet obłóczony skórą i zatrzaśnięty przez pomyłkę na kilka godzin w solarium. 

Z czego ona niby miała się odchudzać?

\- Ja z przyjemnością skosztuję szarlotki – powiedziała druga, nie spuszczając z niego rozanielonego wzroku.

Shizu jęknął w duchu.

Nie lubił gdy ludzie patrzyli się na niego tak, jak ta kobieta. Czuł się wtedy jak droga błyskotka, śledzona wzrokiem potencjalnego złodzieja, czekającego jedynie na chwilę nieuwagi właściciela, żeby ją zwinąć. 

Wiedział, że jego długie do pasa, układające się falami, srebrno - złote włosy i duże, szare oczy z fioletowymi plamkami są nietypowe i budzą ogólne zainteresowanie. Nienawidził jednak być oglądany, jak jakiś eksponat. 

Nie był głupi, wiedział, że otrzymał tą pracę wyłącznie dzięki nietypowej urodzie, która przyciągała wzrok.

\- Już podaję. – Skłonił się ze stale przyklejonym do twarzy, służbowym uśmiechem i odszedł w stronę baru żeby zrealizować zamówienie. 

Nie lubił tego miejsca, tych przesłodzonych, różowych ścian i wszechobecnych białych koronek. Nie cierpiał przychodzących tu tłumów bogatych dzieciaków, stale zadzierających nosa lub dla zabawy starających się go podszczypywać. Gorsze były tylko te frywolnie ubrane, starsze kobiety, które kokietowały go na każdym kroku. 

Niestety z jego kwalifikacjami, po tym, jak zamknięto cukiernie, w której pracował, tylko tutaj mógł otrzymać zatrudnienie w pasujących mu godzinach. A nie mógł sobie pozwolić na nawet kilkudniowe bezrobocie.

Do tego spore napiwki, które otrzymywał w pewnym stopniu rekompensowały mu prace, w tym przyprawiającą go o mdłości miejscu.

Westchnął. 

Miał dopiero siedemnaście lat i był uczniem drugiej klasy liceum. Pomimo młodego wieku, był jedynym żywicielem rodziny. Kiedyś, gdy żyła jeszcze jego mama, wszystko układało się znakomicie. Byli zamożną rodziną. Ojciec był jednym z dyrektorów w dużym, dobrze prosperującym wydawnictwie, a matka znaną i rozchwytywaną dekoratorką wnętrz. 

Mieli wszystko. Pieniądze, szacunek i miłość do siebie nawzajem. 

Niestety po wypadku samochodowym, w którym zginęła jego mama, ich życie zaczęło się sypać. 

Ojciec po śmierci ukochanej żony popadł w depresje, którą leczył, nadużywając drogich trunków i odtrącając swojego jedynego, wówczas jedenastoletniego syna, który za bardzo przypominał mu zmarłą. Z czasem mężczyzna popadł w alkoholizm, przez co stracił prace i przyjaciół, a starając się nadal żyć na odpowiednim poziomie, zaciągnął spore długi, których nie był wstanie spłacić. 

Stracili wszystko. 

Zmuszeni byli zamieszkać w ciasnej, obskurnej komórce, która była mniejsza, niż łazienka w ich starym domu. Właściciel kamienicy przerobił ją na kawalerkę chcąc zarobić na czynszu jak najwięcej. 

Żyli wyłącznie z niewielkiego zasiłku i pieniędzy zarobionych przez nastolatka. 

Może w normalnych warunkach byłoby ich stać na coś lepszego, jednak nałogowo pity przez ojca alkohol pochłaniał większość ich dochodów. Nie mówiąc już o lekarstwach na astmę, na którą Shi chorował od najmłodszych lat, a która z czasem pogłębiała się z powodu warunków lokalowych i trybu życia. 

Jedyną nadzieją nastolatka były złożone w banku pieniądze, które przed śmiercią odkładali dla niego dziadkowie, a których część miał otrzymać w dniu swoich osiemnastych urodzin. Resztę dopiero, gdy skończy dwadzieścia jeden i stanie się pełnoletni. 

Shizu w duchu dziękował staruszkom za to, że zabezpieczyli gotówkę i jej pobraniem przed wyznaczonym terminem było niemożliwe. W przeciwnym wypadku ojciec już dawno by je upłynnił. 

Nastolatek obiecał sobie, że gdy tylko będzie go na to stać, wyrwie się z tej patologii, żże zostawi ojca samego. I może nie było to zbyt szlachetne z jego strony, ale miał już dość ciągłego sprzątania efektów ojcowskiego pijaństwa, spania czujnie na zniszczonym materacu z wystającymi sprężynami, bojąc się, że ojciec znów go pobije, domagając się pieniędzy na alkohol. 

Nie chciał tak dłużej żyć, ale nie mógł nic zrobić. Nie miał nawet komu o tym wszystkim powiedzieć, za bardzo się wstydził, by komukolwiek to wyznać. Został sam ze swoimi problemami. 

Pocieszał się jedynie tym, że to miało potrwać jeszcze tylko kilka miesięcy. 

Później miał być wolny.

Miał nadzieje spełnić wówczas swoje marzenia. 

*

Shizuki ściągnął uniform, składający się z czarnej koszuli, tego samego koloru spodniach od garnituru i eleganckich, wypastowanych na błysk butów. Do tego jako kelner był zmuszony nosić obowiązkowo białą marynarkę i krwistoczerwoną muchę. 

Skończył już swoją dzisiejszą zmianę. 

Pożegnał się uprzejmie z właścicielem. Pomachał jeszcze zostającym na nocną zmianę współpracownikom, życząc im dobrej nocy i ruszył w stronę domu.

On nigdy nie zostawał na nocnej zmianie, to miejsce przypominało mu wtedy bardziej burdel, niż kawiarnie dla bogatych gości. Macanie, podszczypywania i niemoralne propozycje były normalnością.

Kto by się tego spodziewał po tak wyrafinowanym miejscu?

Shi był zniesmaczony faktem, że właściciel nie widzi w tym wszystkim najmniejszego problemu, a nawet zachęca swoich podwładnych do ulegania co poważniejszym osobistościom.

Blondyn miał szczęście, że był nieletni, a pedofilia była jedną z niewielu rzeczy, którymi jego pracodawca gardził. Zapewne dlatego, że sam miał trójkę nastoletnich dzieci i nie chciał ich sobie wyobrażać na miejscu obmacywanych kelnerów.

Shi nie zamierzał zostawać i się przekonywać na własnej skórze jak to jest. Wystarczyło mu to, co działo się w ciągu dnia.

Była pochmurna, październikowa noc. Z silnym wiatrem niosła zapowiedz nadchodzących chłodnych dni. 

Nastolatek spojrzał ze smutkiem na swoje znoszone, wytarte jeansy i wyciągnięty golf, który otrzymał od starszej sąsiadki, która przeprowadzała się do syna i pozbywała się ubrań niedawno zmarłego męża, nie chcąc zabierać ich ze sobą. Zaproponowała mu wówczas kilka z nich, w przybliżonym do jego rozmiarze, które przyjął z wdzięcznością.

Skulił się lekko. 

Było mu zimno. Podniszczony materiał nie chronił najlepiej przed jesiennym chłodem. Wiedział jednak, że nie może sobie pozwolić na kupno cieplejszych ubrań. Musiał sobie poradzić bez nich.

Nieśpiesznym krokiem minął bogatszą dzielnice, zagłębiając się coraz dalej w ciemne uliczki, gdzie zamieszkiwała biedniejsza część miasta. Powszechnie było wiadomo, że to mało przyjemna okolica i lepiej się tam nocom nie zapuszczać. Zwłaszcza w pojedynkę. Na ulicach szerzyła dilerka i prostytucja, a część mieszkańców należało do miejscowego gangu. 

Shi niegdyś bardzo bał się tamtędy chodzić, podskakując z przerażenia na każdy szmer i uciekając przed wszystkimi dziwnymi ludźmi, których napotkał. Z czasem spacer po slumsach i gangsterskich zaułkach stał się dla niego codziennością.

Wsunął prawą rękę do kieszeni, w której trzymał napiwki z tego dnia. Nie było tego dużo, akurat tyle, żeby kupić coś do zjedzenia i spłacić dług, jaki zaciągnął ostatnio ojciec u właściciela osiedlowego sklepu, kupując alkohol na zeszyt.

\- Shi! – Nastolatek usłyszał za sobą piskliwy, dziecięcy głosik. W jego stronę szła w podskokach dziewięcioletnia dziewczynka w niebieskim mundurku szkolnym - dopasowanej spódniczce, białych podkolanówkach i czarnych pantofelkach. Jej krótkie, kasztanowe włosy były uczesane w dwie kitki po bokach głowy. Najbardziej jednak w oczy rzucała się niewielka blizna na podbródku dziewczynki. Mała była córką jednego z większych rejonowych zbirów, członka gangu. Shi przed paroma miesiącami obronił ją przed naćpanym mężczyzną, który próbował dobierać się do dziewczynki, biorąc ją za jedną z prostytutek. W ramach wdzięczności ojciec dziewczynki rozpowiedział w rejonie, że Shizuki był pod jego ochroną, co dało nastolatkowi spokój od miejscowych chuliganów, zboczeńców i drobnych przestępców.

\- Witaj, Namiko, nie za późno na spacery? – zapytał. 

\- Czekałam na ciebie, wiedziałam, o której będziesz wracał. Zastanawiałam się, czy mógłbyś mi jutro pomóc? Mam mały problem z odrobieniem zadania domowego z matematyki. – Dziewczynka wykrzywiła buzie w podkówkę, robiąc do niego słodkie oczka. 

Shi westchnął z rezygnacją. Był naprawdę zmęczony i chciał się już położyć, ale nie potrafił odmówić dziecku pomocy. Tym bardziej, gdy prosiło go o nią z taką smutną minką, a wiedział, że następnego dnia zaczynał swoją zmianę dopiero popołudniu.

\- W porządku. Przyjdę jutro po ósmej – odpowiedział, odgarniając długą grzywkę z oczu.

\- Dzięki, Shizu, jesteś super. – Dziewczynka uściskała go szybko i pobiegła do domu.

\- Nie ma za co – mruknął do siebie i ruszył w stronę sklepu. Już po przekroczeniu jego progu i ujrzeniu skwaszonej miny właściciela wiedział, że jego ojciec znów tu był.

Wyglądało na to, że musiał się pożegnać z marzeniem o zjedzeniu czegoś dobrego. – Ile tym razem?

Starszy mężczyzna bez słowa podał mu zeszyt do wglądu, żeby sam mógł sprawdzić. 

Na widok zapisanej tam sumy niemal jęknął. Nie miał tyle przy sobie. Bez słowa jednak wyciągnął z kieszeni pieniądze i podał je mężczyźnie.

\- Resztę postaram się przynieść jutro – mruknął, czując nieprzyjemne ściskanie w żołądku na roznoszący się po pomieszczeniu zapach pieczywa. Był strasznie głodny, od rana nie miał nic w ustach. Nie chciał jednak żebrać, miał swoją dumę. 

W spokoju poczekał, aż staruszek przeliczy pieniądze i odejmie kwotę w swoim zeszyciku.

\- Wiesz, Shi, że bardzo ci współczuję, ale naprawdę nie wiem, co mógłbym dla ciebie zrobić.

\- Tak, wiem. Do widzenia – odpowiedział mu ze smutnym uśmiechem i wyszedł szybko, czując cisnące się pod powiekami łzy, które popłynęły, gdy tylko wszedł do domu i zobaczył całkiem zalanego ojca, śpiącego wśród pustych butelek i nie strawionej zawartości żołądka.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek to się skończy? Czym sobie na to zasłużyłem? – szeptał sam do siebie zdławionym głosem, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. – Przecież nie jestem złym człowiekiem, prawda? Dlaczego zatem los mnie tak skrzywdził? Czym mu zawiniłem?

Rozkaszlał się głośno, czując duszności. Szybko wyciągnął z kieszeni inhalator i zażył lekarstwo, biorą głęboki wdech przez rurkę i przez chwilę zatrzymując go w płucach. Odetchnął spokojniej i oparł się plecami o drzwi, starając się wyrównać oddech, który po minucie wrócił do normy.

Spojrzał ponownie na ojca, który próbował się podnieść, klnąc na czym świat stoi, gdy tylko ponownie lądował na podłodze.

Shi westchnął zrezygnowany. 

Jego życie było do kitu.


	3. Chapter 3

Akashi siedział w dużej jadalni, przy bogato zastawionym stole, zastanawiając się, jak to się stało, że dał się wmanewrować w to nudne przyjęcie, które urządził ojciec, by uczcić zawiązanie współpracy z konkurencyjnym wydawnictwem. 

Czuł się w tym nowym garniturze, jak manekin na wystawie. Ubranie strasznie krępowało jego ruchy. Owszem, lubił eleganckie ciuchy, świetnie na nim leżały i wyglądał w nich naprawdę dobrze. Jednak ta sztywna, uszyta według najnowszych trendów marynarka ewidentnie działała mu na nerwy.

\- Moi drodzy, chciałbym wznieść toast. Za mojego drogiego przyjaciela, Joshimaru. – Starszy Seijuro poklepał wspólnika po ramieniu. – I za owocną współpracę, która bez wątpienia nas czeka.

Rudzielec miał ochotę przewrócić oczami, widząc jak wszyscy zebrani klaskali, przytakując jego ojcu. 

Wstrętne lizusy. Wskoczyliby w ogień, gdyby istniał choćby cień szansy, że tym wyczynem zapewniliby sobie przychylność jego rodziciela. 

Akashi coraz bardziej miał dość tej szopki. Dusił się w tym miejscu i otoczeniu tych klaunów. Coraz częściej zaczynał na poważnie zastanawiać się nad opuszczeniem domu. Nie musiał martwić się o pieniądze. W ciągu tych wszystkich lat, gdy grywał w koszykówkę, uzbierał pokaźną sumę. Nagrody, jakie otrzymywał za osiągnięcia naukowe, też robiły swoje. Nie martwił się nawet znalezieniem pracy, bo wiedział, że z jego umiejętnościami i nazwiskiem miało to być dziecinnie łatwe. Nie chciał jednak zaniechać nauki, gdyż niewykształcony człowiek we współczesnych czasach, nie miał co liczyć na zadawalającą posadę.

Mocne szturchnięcie w bok wytrąciło Akashiego z rozmyślań.

\- Na co czekasz, idioto, zatańcz z nią – wysyczał przez zęby rozgniewany ojciec.

Akashi dopiero wtedy zwrócił uwagę na stojącą obok niego, zawstydzoną dziewczynę, która najwyraźniej próbowała zapytać go, czy z nią zatańczy. 

Wpadka. 

Jak mógł się tak wyłączyć, że nie zauważył, kiedy podeszła? 

\- Najmocniej cię przepraszam, musiałem naprawdę mocno się zamyślić. – Szybko wstał od stołu – Czy mógłbym prosić cię do tańca? – Skłonił się, wyciągając do niej dłoń z delikatnym uśmiechem, na którego widok rumieniec dziewczyny pogłębił się, sięgając uszu i dekoltu. Przytaknęła szybko, odwracając wzrok. 

Dziewczyna - Yumiko, córka pana Joshimaru, była młodsza od niego o rok.

Młody Seijuro zaprosił dziewczynę na środek parkietu, gdzie inni goście tańczyli walca wiedeńskiego do muzyki granej przez specjalnie sprowadzoną na przyjęcie orkiestrę.

Młodzieniec był dobrym tancerzem, z wprawą prowadził swoją podenerwowaną partnerkę. Starał się nie zwracać uwagi na „ochy” i „achy” starszych kobiet, zachwycających się ich tańcem i tym, jak to niby cudownie do siebie pasowali. Czuł jak na te słowa ojciec przebiegłe przygląda się jemu i Yumiko. Akashi domyślał się, co staruszek zamyślał, gdyż ojciec już od dłuższego czasu naciskał na niego, żeby znalazł sobie i przyprowadził do domu piękną pannę z dobrego domu. 

Młodzieniec przyjrzał się dziewczynie uważniej. Musiał przyznać, że była naprawdę śliczna. Nieznacznie niższa od niego, o drobnej budowie, którą podkreślała dopasowana, szmaragdowozielona sukienka. Czarne, długie włosy miała spięte wysoko na głowie w misternego koka, z którego wymykały się pojedyncze pasma, opadając na kark i skronie. Do tego te duże, zielone oczy, otoczone wachlarzem ciemnych rzęs i jasna, delikatna jak jedwab skóra. Dziewczyna przypominała mu bardziej mityczne bóstwo, niż żywą istotę. 

Jednak czegoś w niej brakowało. Akashi nie bardzo rozumiał czego, ale ten ważny element przekreślał ją w jego oczach, jako potencjalną wybrankę.

Muzyka ucichła, a goście nagrodzili artystów brawami.

Seijuro z galanterią ukłonił się i pocałował dłoń zarumienionej nastolatki, po czym zgodnie z etykietą odprowadził ją na miejsce, gdzie znajdował się jej opiekun. 

Widział, że ojciec chciał mu coś powiedzieć, nie zwrócił na niego jednak uwagi, wychodząc na taras, by pooddychać świeżym powietrzem. Dusił się tam, w tym tłoku, wśród ciężkiej woni drogich perfum, których całe flakony musiały wylać na siebie obecne na przyjęciu kobiety. 

Odchylił lekko kołnierzyk palcami, a gdy to nie pomogło, poluźnił węzeł krawata. Odetchnął z ulgą i oparł się o marmurową barierkę. Z przyjemnością wpatrywał się w piękne, rozgwieżdżone niebo i księżyc, oświetlający srebrzystym blaskiem otaczające rezydencje ogrody, dodając im tajemniczości i tworząc cudownie romantyczną scenerię, którą zachwycali się przechadzający goście. 

Akashi starał się choć na chwilę odciąć od dobiegające z domu odgłosów rozmów, skupiając się wyłącznie na wspaniałej muzyce. Przymknął oczy, ciesząc się delikatnym wietrzykiem, muskającym jego twarz. Nie zwracał uwagi na kręcących się po tarasie ludzi, dopóki ktoś koło niego przystanął. Poczuł jak ciężka dłoń spoczęła na jego ramieniu.

\- Wydaje mi się synu, że musimy porozmawiać. – Akashi usłyszał koło siebie głos ojca.

Odwrócił się w jego stronę z obojętna miną. Widział jak ciemne oczy mężczyzny przesuwają się po jego twarzy, szukając jakichkolwiek oznak emocji, a nie znalazłszy ich powróciły do jego oczu. – Akashi, jesteś już dostatecznie dorosły, żeby zacząć poważnie myśleć o znalezieniu sobie odpowiedniej żony i zapewnienie ciągłości rodowi Seijuro. Yumiko to naprawdę wspaniała dziewczyna, a z jej ojcem prowadzimy wspólne interesy, to byłoby korzystne dla obu rodzin, gdybyście się pobrali.

Rudzielec czuł, jak w jego gardle narasta wielka gula. 

To niemożliwe, ojciec musiał żartować. Chyba nie zamierzał układać mu życia? 

Akashi przyjrzał się uważniej twarzy starszego mężczyzny. Nic nie wskazywało na jakąkolwiek oznakę humoru. 

Czyli jego ojciec mówił poważnie. 

Młodzieniec poczuł, jak krew zaczyna się w nim gotować. Nie mógł już dłużej pozwalać swojemu rodzicielowi na dyrygowanie nim, Mężczyzna już dostatecznie często ingerował w jego życie.

\- Dlatego postanowiłem w twoim imieniu poprosić Joshimaru o jej rękę. – kontynuował ojciec.

\- Nie zgadzam się – powiedział Akashi spokojnym, zrównoważonym głosem, choć czół, jak w jego wnętrzu narasta chęć nakrzyczenia na mężczyznę.

\- Przepraszam, chyba nie dosłyszałem, co powiedziałeś? – zapytał ojciec, marszcząc w niezadowoleniu oczy.

\- Powiedziałem, że nie zamierzam się żenić z Yumiko – powtórzył Akashi odrobinę głośniej.

\- Ty chyba nie rozumiesz. Ja cię nie pytam o zdanie. Ja ci niniejszym oznajmiam, że ożenisz się z córką pana Jakazuki. – Twarz starszego Seijuro nabrała groźnego wyrazu, który nie zrobił na Akashim najmniejszego wrażenia.

\- To ty, ojcze chyba nie rozumiesz. Mam dość tego, że od najmłodszych lat dyrygujesz moim życiem. Do tej pory starałem się wypełniać wszystkie twoje polecenia i zachcianki. Dumnie reprezentowałem naszą rodzinę, bo tego ode mnie oczekiwałeś. Jednak tym razem przekroczyłeś granicę. Mam dość ciągłego ulegania ci i więcej nie zamierzam tego robić. Tu i teraz oznajmiam ci, że w przeciągu najbliższych kilkunastu godzin zamierzam opuścić ten dom i nigdy więcej nie kontaktować się z tobą, ani z żadnym z twoich przydupasów. – Rudzielec wskazał dłonią na otwarte drzwi i pozostałą część tarasu. Stali tam goście, przysłuchując się ich rozmowie, jakby to było całkiem naturalne zachowanie. Na ich twarzach malował się gama emocji. Przez rozbawienie, obojętność po zniesmaczenie, oburzenie i przerażenie.   
\- Nie zamierzam już więcej być ci posłuszny, w końcu zacznę żyć po swojemu.

\- Za kogo ty się uważasz, smarkaczu!? Jestem twoim ojcem! Beze mnie i moich pieniędzy byłbyś nikim. – Twarz starszego mężczyzny stała się niebezpiecznie czerwona, a jego pięści zacisnęły się, krusząc drogi, kryształowy kieliszek, który dotychczas trzymał w prawej dłoni.

\- Mylisz się. Jestem dostatecznie silny, by zdobyć wszystko samemu. Wcale nie potrzebuje do tego ciebie, ani twoich pieniędzy. Jak myślisz, dlaczego odkąd zacząłem odnosić sukcesy sportowe, twoje wydawnictwo otrzymywało coraz więcej zleceń? Działo się tak tylko dzięki mnie, dzięki temu, że jestem osobą rozpoznawalną w całej Japonii, a nawet poza nią.

\- Ale…

\- Jak sądzisz, co się stanie, gdy media dowiedzą się, w jaki sposób rzeczywiście traktujesz swojego cudownego potomka? – na ustach Akashiego pojawił się niebezpieczny uśmiech, a jego oczy zwęziły się i zaświeciły czerwonym blaskiem, który przeraził jego ojca. 

Mężczyzna nigdy nie widział takiego syna. Zaczynał rozumieć dlaczego na boisku wszyscy się bali Akashiego, unikali go i starali się schodzić mu z drogi. Przestraszony mężczyzna rozejrzał się dookoła, mając nadzieje, że nikt nie słyszał ich słów.

\- Stracisz wszystko, a ja będę stał z boku i przyglądał się, jak powoli się pogrążasz. Nie będzie mi żal, w końcu okazywanie go jest oznaką słabości, czyż nie ojcze? A ty nienawidzisz słabości. Zwłaszcza u najbliższych.

\- Jesteś potworem – powiedział mężczyzna zduszonym głosem, starając się bezskutecznie nie okazywać lęku, jaki zaczął wzbudzać w nim jego własny syn.

\- Powinieneś być ze mnie dumny, ojcze. Przecież tak właśnie mnie wychowałeś. Przyjrzyj mi się. Jestem przystojnym, inteligentnym, obytym w świecie, młodym człowiekiem bez jakichkolwiek słabości. Jestem absolutny . Nigdy się nie mylę. – powiedział Akashi władczym głosem, wiedząc, że to w rzeczywistości bzdura. Jednak tylko w ten sposób mógł wydostać się spod władzy ojca. Musiał mu udowodnić swoją siłę, swoją wyższość.

\- Takiego mnie przecież chciałeś. Nie jesteś zadowolony? Nie posiadam słabych stron. Wykorzystuję słabości innych, zwłaszcza najbliższych. Czyż nie tego mnie uczyłeś? Zniszcz ich, zanim oni zniszczą ciebie. Czyż to nie twoje własne słowa?

\- Akashi, synu, porozmawiajmy. Na pewno jest jakieś inne wyjście z tej sytuacji. Źle to wszystko zrozumiałeś. Owszem trzeba być pozbawionym słabości i niszczyć słabszych od siebie. Zwłaszcza tych stojących nam na drodze, ale żeby własnego ojca… I… i… i jeśli nie chcesz, wcale nie musisz się żenić z Yumiko. Masz jeszcze czas, z pewnością znajdziesz jakąś odpowiedniejszą partię dla siebie. – Mężczyzna plątał się, starając za każdą cenę udobruchać syna.

Rudzielca niezwykle bawiła ta sytuacja. Jego własny ojciec, jedyna osoba, której lękał się, jak niczego innego na świecie, bał się właśnie jego. Tego, co Akashi mógł mu zrobić jednym, kilkuminutowym wywiadem dla prasy.

To było cudowne uczucie, pokonać swój własny strach.

\- Nie, ojcze, podjąłem już decyzje. – Akashi z dumnie uniesioną głową ściągnął marynarkę i przewiesił ja przez ramie, nonszalancko trzymając ją dwoma palcami. Wrócił do środka. Nie zważając na oceniające go spojrzenia zaproszonych gości, przemaszerował butnie przez środek sali i opuścił ją, udając się do mieszkalnej części rezydencji. 

Musiał przygotować się do wyprowadzki. 

Uśmiechnął się przebiegle sam do siebie. Był z siebie dumny. Udało mu się, wreszcie był wolny. Zapragnął od razu pobiec do najlepszego przyjaciela i podzielić się z nim tą wiedzą. Na tą myśl uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. 

Zapomniał o tym. Przecież Shizuki nie był już jego przyjacielem. 

Zniszczył tą więź między nimi.

Akashi z westchnięciem rzucił marynarkę na łóżko i usiadł na fotelu, przed komputerem. 

Tęsknił za blondynem. Z nim mógł porozmawiać o wszystkim, tylko on był mu oparciem po tym, jak załamał się po przegranej z Seirin . 

Od tamtej pory byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Znali się co prawda z lat dzieciństwa, gdy to ojciec Shizu pracował w ich wydawnictwie. Wtedy jednak nie spędzali zbyt często czasu w swoim towarzystwie. Zapewne przez to, że blondyn chorował na astmę i nie mógł się przemęczać, a on sam był niezwykle żywiołowym dzieckiem, uwielbiającym spędzać czas wolny na świeżym powietrzu. Później ich kontakt urwał się na parę lat. Spotkali się ponownie, gdy Akashi siedział w parku załamany po tym, jak poniósł sromotną porażkę jako kapitan i członek drużyny Rakuzan. Ojciec był wtedy na niego strasznie wściekły, więc rudzielec postanowił zejść mężczyźnie z oczu, nie chcąc rozgniewać go jeszcze bardziej swoją obecnością.

Shi przysiadł wtedy koło niego, na ławce i bez żadnego wstępu zaczął ochrzaniać go za jego bezmyślne zachowanie, jakim było siedzenie samemu, w drogich ciuchach, w parku o tak późnej godzinie. Blondyn uważał, że Akashi sam się prosił o zostanie pobitym i okradzionym. Po tym, jak Shi złajał go, a raczej opieprzył po całości, blondyn przytulił go mocno, proponując żeby rudzielec spokojnie się wypłakał na jego ramieniu. Shizu mówił, że to przyniesie mu ulgę, a nikt poza nim samym nigdy się o tym nie dowie. Akashi skorzystał wówczas z propozycji, zalewając koszulkę Shizuki słonymi łzami. Żalił mu się, opowiadając jakie to straszne jest życie pod stałym nadzorem władczego ojca. 

Shizu wcale go nie oceniał. Wysłuchał go cierpliwie, głaszcząc uspokajająco po głowie i plecach. Dzięki ciepłemu, kojącemu, niosącemu pocieszenie głosowi blondyna, Akashi powoli się uspokoił.   
Od tamtej nocy spotykali się w parku niemal codziennie, by choć chwilę ze sobą porozmawiać, podzielić się swoimi zmartwieniami i problemami. Zwyczajnie i miło spędzić czas. 

Młody Seijuro wiedział, że sytuacja jego przyjaciela przedstawiała się znacznie gorzej od jego własnej i niejednokrotnie proponował mu pomoc. Blondyn wtedy krzyczał na niego, wymyślając mu od nadętych paniczyków, którzy uważają, że wszystko można załatwić za pomocą kasy i odchodził obrażony. Shi był zbyt dumny na przyjęcie od niego jakichkolwiek pieniędzy. Zresztą Akashi wcale mu się nie dziwił, na jego miejscu zachowałby się zapewne tak samo. Dopóki miał możliwość, sam rozwiązywał swoje problemy.

Rudzielec ściągnął z szyi mały kluczyk, który miał zawieszony na srebrnym łańcuszku i otworzył nim górną szufladę biurka. Spod ukrytej tam sterty nikomu niepotrzebnych dyplomów i wyróżnień, wyciągnął niewielkie zdjęcie. Przedstawiało ono młodego, drobnego chłopaka o srebrno – złotych włosach, które układały się falami, spływając na wąskie ramiona ukryte pod troszkę za dużą, granatową koszulką. Jego duże, szare oczy z fioletowymi plamkami mocno wyróżniały się na niewielkiej twarzy o delikatnych, niemal kobiecych rysach i jasno brzoskwiniowej skórze. Różowe, niewielkie usta uśmiechały się do niego nieśmiało z fotografii.

\- Shizuki, tak bardzo za tobą tęsknie. – Akashi pogładził delikatnie kciukiem zdjęcie oprawione w posrebrzaną ramkę. – Ale nie martw się, znajdę cię. Znów będziemy mogli być przyjaciółmi i spełnimy swoje marzenie. Tym razem cię nie zawiodę, obiecuję. – Czuł, jak jego oczy wypełniają się łzami. – Wybaczysz mi, prawda? Shi... Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam.

***

Shizuki z przyklejonym do twarzy firmowym uśmiechem obsługiwał stolik, który zajmowała grupka podstarzałych matron ubranych w niezwykle barwne, nie pasujące do ich wieku sukienki i kapelusze. Z niewyjaśnionych powodów, nasuwały mu one obraz kolorowych, egzotycznych ptaków, które będąc dzieckiem, wielokrotnie widywał w domach zamożnych ludzi. Z całą pewnością kobiety robiły równie wiele hałasu i zamieszania, co te wstrętne ptaszyska.

\- A słyszałyście już kochane ostatnie ploteczki? Podobno młody Seijuro pokłócił się z ojcem i wyprowadził z domu.

Shi prawie upuścił tace. 

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Akashi wreszcie się zdobył na to, by sprzeciwić się ojcu.

\- Tak, tak. Byłam tam i wszystko słyszałam. Ojciec chciał go nakłonić do ożenku z córką nowego wspólnika. Chłopak nie przyjął tego najlepiej – Zaszczebiotała jedna z kobiet, machając z podekscytowania rękami, co jeszcze bardzie upodobniło ją do jakiegoś wielkiego ptaszyska.

\- No proszę, jaka ta młodzież teraz niewychowana. Nie spodziewałam się tego po dziedzicu rodu Seijuro. – Druga z oburzeniem powachlowała się energicznie pierzastym wachlarzem.

\- A ja mu się wcale nie dziwie. W końcu ten bogaty dzieciak jest bardzo znany w całym kraju, zwłaszcza wśród młodego pokolenia. Stać go na dużo lepszą partię, niż jakaś tam Yuriko, czy jak jej tam – powiedziała inna, głośno ciamkając. Zapewne przez niedopasowaną protezę. 

Shizu skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Uważał, że tak bogate niewiasty powinny mieć choć trochę klasy i taktu, a nie zachowywać się jak przekupy na targu.

\- Yumiko. I tak, tak. Teraz, gdy chłopak wyfrunął z gniazda, na pewno bardzo szybko się ustatkuje i samemu zapracuje na swoje imię. Żebyście jeszcze słyszały, z jaką klasą przygadał staremu Seijuro. Uch! Aż dostałam rumieńców z rozbawienia, gdy patrzyłam jak staruszek miotał się i wściekał, pozostawiony samemu sobie przez syna z niedoszłą synową i jej wściekłym ojczulkiem.

Shi nie mógł dać wiary temu, co usłyszał. Akashi sprzeciwił się własnemu ojcu i wyprowadził z domu. To zakrawało niemal o cud. 

Uśmiechnął się szczęśliwy. Był dumny z byłego przyjaciela i cieszył się, że ten zamierzał rozpocząć nowe, samodzielne życie. Odciąć się od ojca i niechcianej przeszłości. 

Gdybym jeszcze mógł zrobić to samo, co Akashi… - rozmarzył się Shizuki.

\- Słodziutki, mówię do ciebie. Czemu nie reagujesz? – oburzyła się jedna z papug, uderzając wachlarzem o pomarszczoną i powykręcaną reumatyzmem dłoń.

\- Pani wybaczy, ale tak urzekł mnie pani kapelusz, że nie mogłem oderwać od pani wzroku. – Shi miał nadzieje, że drobne kłamstwo go uratuje. Nie chciał, by te kwoki narobiły mu w pracy kłopotów.

\- Och! - Zaszczebiotała kobieta, ukrywając twarz za wachlarzem i mrugając do niego zalotnie. 

Shizuki czuł, jak na ten widok żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła. 

\- Kochane, wiecie, ja chyba zamówię jeszcze jedną herbatę. Tak tu miło i przytulnie. Do tego ta wspaniała i urocza obsługa. – kobieta zamruczała niemal jak kotka, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

Shi jęknął w duchu. 

Dlaczego to zawsze spotykało właśnie jego? Coś czuł, że zapowiadał się naprawdę koszmarny dzień.


	4. Chapter 4

Akashi rozglądał się z zachwytem po swoim nowym mieszkaniu, rozmyślając w jaki sposób je urządzić. Miał do swojej dyspozycji dwie sypialnie, kuchnie, łazienkę, obszerny salon z wyjściem na balkon oraz niewielki pokoik, który już zagospodarował na swój gabinet. Umyślnie wybrał apartament z dwiema sypialniami. Nie dlatego, że zamierzał spraszać tu swoich znajomych i mieć miejsce, żeby mieć ich gdzie przenocować. Po prostu wiedział, że już wkrótce będzie na stałe dzielił go ze swoim przyjacielem. Rudzielec nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby Shizuki odmówił wprowadzenia się do niego. Jeśli to miało być konieczne, zamierzał sprowadzić do siebie przyjaciela siłą.

Akashi uśmiechnął się na tą myśl, podwijając rękawy białej koszuli. Przysiadł w salonie na szerokim parapecie i sięgnął po szklankę soku pomarańczowego. Przygotował go zamiast alkoholu, w celu symbolicznego uczczenia zakupu nowego mieszkania. Napił się, ciesząc się na lekko kwaskowaty smak napoju, po czym odstawił pustą szklankę na niewielki stolik, obok papierów, po które zaraz sięgnął. Zawierały one informację o kilku budynkach, które go zainteresowały. Musiał wybrać najlepszy z nich do realizacji planów, które niegdyś mieli z Shi. 

Oderwał wzrok od dokumentów, gdy usłyszał krzyki i śmiechy dobiegające z dworu. Na terenie posesji bawiła się dwójka małych dzieci należąca do młodego małżeństwa, które mieszkało na parterze. Łobuziaki rozrabiały, skacząc po kałużach, nic sobie nie robiąc z deszczu i uwag niezadowolonej opiekunki. 

Akashi zachichotał, obserwując przez okno, jak maluchy starały się uciec przed starszą kobietą, która ostatecznie i tak je złapała i niemal siłą zaciągnęła do domu, burcząc coś pod nosem.

Rudzielec oderwał wzrok od okna i ponownie rozejrzał się do pomieszczeniach, które od tego dnia miał nazywać domem. Samo mieszkanie mieściło się na trzecim piętrze, w nowoczesnym apartamentowcu, na strzeżonym terenie, gdzie wstęp mieli jedynie mieszkańcy oraz ich goście posiadający kartę wstępu. 

Bardzo mu to odpowiadało. W końcu nie życzył sobie nieproszonych gości.

Teraz, gdy miał już swój własny kąt, Akashi mógł zacząć szukać swojego przyjaciela i rozpocząć realizację ich wspólnych planów. Zdążył już dowiedzieć się, że cukiernię, w której niegdyś dorabiał sobie Shi, zamknięto prawie pół roku temu. Młody Seijuro nie wiedział gdzie blondyn mieszka, gdyż ten nigdy mu tego nie zdradził, starając się unikać tego tematu. Nastolatek potrafił sprawnie manewrować rozmowę, zbywając jego pytania lub zwyczajnie zaczynając zupełnie nowy temat, kierując myśli rozmówcy w innym kierunku.

Akashi nie był głupi, domyślił się, że Shizu zwyczajnie się wstydził i nie chciał mu powiedzieć, gdzie mieszka.

Jednak to stawiało przednim kolejny problem.

Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie szukać przyjaciela. Jedynym jego punktem zaczepienia było to, że blondyn od dziecka marzył o zostaniu cukiernikiem i założeniu własnej cukierni. Postanowił podążyć za tym tropem. 

W końcu to jedyne, co miał w tej chwili.

*

Akashi z obojętną minął podążał za dwójką studentów, którzy wchodzili w skład ich uniwersyteckiej gazetki. Z nieznanych mu powodów nagle zapragnęli przeprowadzić z nim wywiad. Domyślał się, że do tego dojdzie. Nie rozumiał jednak dlaczego dopiero teraz i dlaczego w tej wstrętnej, knajpie o jeszcze bardziej okropnej nazwie „Lilaróż”. 

Co za idiota to wymyślił?

Akashi z obrzydzeniem powiódł wzrokiem po landrynkoworóżowych ścianach ozdobionych białymi, wyhaftowanymi serwetkami i równie białych, okrągłych stolikach, przy których stały kanapy i fotele w kolorze różowych, pudrowych cukierków.

Rudzielec czuł, że jego poziom męskości spadnie do zera, jeśli zaraz nie opuści tego miejsca.

\- Och, panie Seijuro, jak to cudownie, że zgodził się pan udzielić nam wywiadu – zaszczebiotała blondwłosa dziewczyna, siadając wygodnie na kanapie.

\- To będzie cudowny artykuł, zobaczy pan. A może mówmy sobie na ty, tak będzie prościej. Jestem Taishi. – dodał czarnowłosy chłopak, poprawiając okulary i odgarniając grzywkę z obsypanej drobnymi piegami twarzy.

Akashi musiał przyznać, że dodawały one chłopakowi uroku, a on sam od początku wydawał się rudzielcowi osobą niezwykle sympatyczną i otwartą. W przeciwieństwie do swojej koleżanki wzbudzał zaufanie. Pod tym względem przypominał mu Kuroko. Tetsuya pomimo swojego pozornego braku empatii i wszelkich uczuć, miał w sobie coś wyjątkowego, coś co przyciągało do niego ludzi i sprawiało, że stawali się sobie bliżsi. Pokonywał bariery samym swoim sposobem bycia(1). 

\- W porządku, mów mi Akashi. – umyślnie zwracał się wyłącznie do starszego od niego chłopaka, ignorując dziewczynę. Irytowała go. Sposób, w jaki się zachowywała i odnosiła do osób z niższych warstw społecznych, kiepsko o niej świadczył.

\- Wspaniale. – czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się, widząc obrażoną minę koleżanki. – Jeśli pozwolisz przejdziemy od razu do pytań, gdyż widzę, że to miejsce nie napawa cię zbytnim entuzjazmem.

\- Jestem jak najbardziej za. Mam wrażenie, że to miejsce wysysa ze mnie każdą kroplę testosteronu. Jest ohydne. Czyj to był pomysł, żeby tu przyjść?

Akashi usłyszał w odpowiedzi przytłumiony śmiech zza ścianki, gdzie najprawdopodobniej przebywał personel lokalu. Wyglądało na to, że jego słowa kogoś bardzo rozbawiły.

\- Akumiko. – brunet wskazał na obrażoną koleżankę. – Uważała, że to miejsce przypadnie do gustu osobie z twoją pozycją. Poza tym uwielbia się gapić i zaczepiać tutejszych kelnerów.

\- No wiesz!? Jak możesz!? Czy ty wiesz kim ja jestem!? Ty…

\- Czy mogę przyjąć zamówienie? – przerwał jej kelner.

\- Naturalnie. Poproszę małą czarną i tort czekoladowy, dla koleżanki gorąca czekolada z podwójną porcją mleka i szarlotkę, a ty Akashi?

\- Ecspresso – mruknął jedynie. Miał nadzieje zwiać stąd jak najszybciej. – Możemy przejść do konkretów. Wybaczcie, ale trochę mi się śpieszy.

\- W porządku. - Taishi wyciągnął torby notebooka i przygotował się do notowania. – Możemy zaczynać. Dlaczego…

 

1\. Kuroko rzeczywiście nie często pokazywał po sobie emocję (jedynie w czasie meczów koszykówki), w anime widzimy jego uśmiech dopiero w trzecim sezonie, podczas finałowego meczu (przeciwko Akashiemu).   
Każdy z pokolenia cudów, po przegranej z drużyną Kuroko płacze, ale jest to pozytywna reakcja, bo do tego momentu gra była dla nich pasmem wygranych. Na nowo zakochują się w koszykówce i pragną stać się lepsi, by następnym razem wygrać. (dop. Autora: mam nadzieje, że nie zamotałam ;) )


	5. Chapter 5

Shizuki siedział na zapleczu, przygotowując się do swojej zmiany. Szło mu to topornie ze względu na siniaki pokrywające jego brzuch, plecy i ramiona. Wczoraj po raz kolejny doszło między nim, a pijanym ojcem do sprzeczki. Mężczyzna wściekł się na niego, że nie chce mu dać pieniędzy na alkohol, a właściciel osiedlowego sklepu nie chciał mu nic sprzedać, bo przekroczyli wyznaczony limit. Do ojca nie docierało, że Shi nie chce dać mu pieniędzy, bo nic nie ma, że ostatnie oszczędności wydał na leki. Rozzłoszczony mężczyzna nie słuchając wymówek syna, postanowił wymusić na nim oddanie pieniędzy siłą. Zaczął okładać Shizu pięściami, a gdy nastolatek nie miał już sił się bronić, przewrócił go i zaczął kopać. Shi skulił się na brudnej podłodze, zasłaniając ramionami głowę. Krzyczał, błagał ojca i płakał, tłumacząc mu, że naprawdę nic nie ma. Mężczyzna przestał go bić dopiero, gdy blondyn stracił przytomność. Przeszukał jego kieszenie, klnąc na czym świat stoi, gdy nie znalazł nic poza inhalatorem.

Shizuki pomimo bólu udał się do szkoły, a później przyszedł do pracy.

Był rozdrażniony. Humoru nie poprawiał mu również widok tego wstrętnego miejsca, w którym był zmuszony spędzić kilka następnych godzin.

\- Jestem jak najbardziej za. Mam wrażenie, że to miejsce wysysa ze mnie każdą kroplę testosteronu. Jest ohydne. Czyj to był pomysł, żeby tu przyjść? – usłyszał czyjś głos zza cienkiej ścianki. Aż roześmiał się słysząc tą uwagę, która była tak bardzo zbieżna z jego myślami. Widocznie nie wszystkim snobom to miejsce przypadało do gustu. Pocieszające.

Shi poprawił muchę, wychodząc na salę. Od razu wszedł za bar, żeby zmienić kolegę.

\- Cześć, Kenishi. Widzę, że mamy dziś spory ruch.

\- Ta. Kto by pomyślał, że mamy środek tygodnia. Normalnie gorzej niż w piątkowy wieczór.

\- Aż tak źle? – skrzywił się, widząc, że większość stolików była zajętych.

\- Niestety. Dobra, zbieram się. Widzimy się jutro, na razie. – Kenishi pomachał mu i zniknął na zapleczu.

\- Pa – mruknął Shi, zagłębiając się w rozpisane zamówienia. Wyglądało na to, że wszystkie zostały zrealizowane i na tamtą chwilę nie miał nic do roboty. Zabrał się więc za czyszczenie granitowego blatu. Co jak co, ale bar w tym miejscu był naprawdę piękny. To było chyba jedyne miła dla oka rzecz w tym miejscu.

\- Przepraszam! Czy może pan tu podejść!? – podniósł wzrok znad baru na machającą do niego dziewczynę. Bez słowa wziął notes i podszedł do stolika, przy którym siedziała blondynka. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że towarzyszyli jej dwaj młodzi mężczyźni. Jeden miał krótkie, czarne włosy z opadającą na oczy grzywką. Jego twarz pokryta była piegami, a zza cienkich, czarnych oprawek okularów, spoglądały na niego radosne, niebieskie oczy. 

Shizu uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny.

\- W czym mogę pomóc? – zapytał uprzejmie, wodząc wzrokiem po gościach siedzących przy stoliku. Na widok drugiego mężczyzny, który znudzony spoglądał przez okno odwrócony do niego bokiem, Shi aż upuścił notes.

To było niemożliwe.

Te krwistoczerwone włosy, jasna skóra, bystre oczy z niewielką heterochronią (jedno oko czerwone, drugie ciemnopomarańczowe), ostre rysy twarzy…

\- Akashi? – szepnął przestraszony.

***

Młody Seijuro miał już dość siedzenia w tym okropnym miejscu. Czekał tylko, aż kelner przyniesie rachunek, by się zmyć.

Wyglądał przez okno, przyglądając się spacerującym ludziom. Część z nich szła parami uśmiechając się do siebie wzajemnie, najwyraźniej ciesząc się towarzystwem drugiej osoby. Kiedy on po raz ostatni tak naprawdę cieszył się z towarzystwa drugiej osoby? Siedem, osiem miesięcy temu? Tak wiele czasu upłynęło odkąd po raz ostatni widział się z Shizukim. Tęsknił za nim. Bardzo. Powoli tracił już nadzieje na odnalezienie przyjaciela. Nie wiedział, gdzie mógłby go jeszcze szukać. Poważnie zaczynał już rozważać zatrudnienie prywatnego detektywa.

Shi, gdzie jesteś? Gdzie mam cię szukać? Czy jesteś cały? Zdrowy? Boże, jeśli istniejesz, daj mi jakiś znak.

\- Akashi?

Rudzielca przeszedł dreszcz na dźwięk tego głosu. Odwrócił się w jego kierunku. Na widok stojącego przed nim chłopaka, jego źrenice się rozszerzyły.

To był naprawdę on!

Zmienił się. Jego włosy były dłuższe, rysy twarzy ostrzejsze, o zapadniętych policzkach świadczących o niedożywieniu, a oczy utraciły blask. Były matowe, jakby pozbawione nadziei.

Shi, maleńki, co ci się stało?

\- Ekhem… Akashi, znasz go? – zapytał Taishi przerywając krępującą ciszę. Na twarzy blondyna pojawił się rumieniec zawstydzenia.

\- Prze… przepraszam. – Shi szybko podniósł notes. – Pytałem czy w czymś państwu pomóc.

Rudzielec widział jak Shizu starał się ukryć twarz przed jego wzrokiem, chowając ją za włosami. Zaklął w duchu na swoją głupotę. Przecież po tym, co zrobił, było normalne, że Shi chciał jak najszybciej się ulotnić.

\- Poprosimy o rachunek – powiedział Taishi, spoglądając zaciekawiony to na jednego chłopaka, to na drugiego. Widział, że Seijuro chce porozmawiać z blondynem, a ich obecność tylko mu w tym zawadza. Postanowił im dłużej nie przeszkadzać. Przyglądał się Akashiemu, jak ten wodzi wzrokiem za oddalającym się do baru nastolatkiem. – Znacie się, prawda?

\- Owszem. Shizuki i ja byliśmy kiedyś przyjaciółmi, ale spieprzyłem to.

\- Daj spokój. Rzucisz jakimś prezentem i będzie po krzyku. Ludzie jego pokroju są prości w obyciu, myślą tylko o pieniądzach – powiedziała blondynka, przyglądając się swoim paznokciom.

\- Jesteś jeszcze głupsza, niż myślałem – odpowiedział zimno Akashi, a jego oczy się niebezpiecznie zwęziły i zaświeciły czerwonym blaskiem. – Shi nie jest, jak inni ludzie. Ma swoją dumę i godność. Urodził się w zamożnej rodzinie, która wszystko straciła. Pomimo problemów zawsze kroczy na przód, nie skomląc o pomoc i nie przyjmując jałmużny, za co go podziwiam. I jeśli jeszcze raz w mojej obecności go obrazisz, przysięgam na wszystkie świętości, że będziesz miała we mnie największego wroga, a uwierz mi, nie jest to coś, czego byś sobie życzyła. Czy wyraziłem się dostatecznie jasno? – powiedział lodowatym głosem, nie spuszczając wzroku z przerażonej dziewczyny, która trzęsła się ze strachu, szczękając zębami.

W całej kawiarni panowała cisza. Wszyscy spoglądali na niego ze strachem.

\- Akashi, mówisz poważnie? Ale przecież ostatnio… - w panującej ciszy, szept blodyna brzmiał niamal jak krzyk.

\- Shi, bardzo żałuję, tego, co powiedziałem. Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas, zrobiłbym to, byleby tylko to, co się stało nie miało miejsca.

Ludzie w kawiarni odetchnęli, gdy otaczająca rudzielca aura strachu zniknęła, a on sam przemówił do nastolatka łagodnym, nietypowo ciepłym głosem.

\- Kiedy kończysz? Chciałbym z tobą spokojnie porozmawiać. 

*

\- Nie musiałeś na mnie czekać. – Shi odgarnął opadającą na twarz grzywkę. Był piekielnie zmęczony. Sporo się dzisiaj nabiegał między stolikami.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że musiałem. – Akashi stał przy wejściu, oparty nonszalancko o ścianę budynku ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami. Wyglądał strasznie seksownie w tych ciemnych jeansach, białej koszuli rozpiętej pod szyją i płaszczu sięgającym połowy ud. Do tego potargane od ciągłego przeczesywania palcami włosy. Jego przyjaciel wyglądał naprawdę gorąco. Nic dziwnego, że wiele kobiet siedziało w kawiarni jak najdłużej, byleby tylko na niego popatrzeć. Shi nie miał jednak zamiaru na to narzekać. Mimo, że przez to miał więcej pracy, trafiło mu się również przez to więcej napiwków.

\- Czemu mi się tak przyglądasz? – rudzielec uśmiechnął się, widząc taksujący go wzrok Shizu.

\- Zmieniłeś się.

\- Ty też. – podszedł do niego i wziął w dłoń pukiel jego srebrno – złotych włosów – Dobrze ci z tymi długimi włosami. Wyglądasz teraz prawie jak nimfa wodna. Mógłbyś tylko trochę przytyć. – Akashi dźgnął go palcem w brzuch, a czując, jak przeraźliwie chudy jest jego przyjaciel, podciągnął do góry jego sweter, chcąc to zobaczyć na własne oczy.

\- Akashi, co ty robisz? Daj spokój – Shi próbował bezskutecznie odepchnąć jego rękę, drugą zasłaniając swoje przeraźliwie wychudłe, blade ciało pokryte licznymi siniakami.

\- Shizu! Co się stało!? – przeraził się na widok sińców. Niektóre z nich były ciemnofioletowe, świeże, inne zielone i żółto – brązowe, prawie już zagojone. Ciało blondyna przypominało nierówno dojrzewający owoc.

\- To nic takiego. – odepchnął jego dłoń, naciągając wysłużony sweter na nagą skórę. – Miałem drobny wypadek.

\- Kłamiesz. Ktoś cię pobił. A sądząc po stadium gojenia się ran, nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy to się stało.

\- Ja… To nie tak. Nie chce o tym rozmawiać. – Shi starał się odejść, jednak rudzielec nie zamierzał mu na to pozwolić. Pociągnął go za rękę prosto w swoje ramiona, którymi mocno go objął, nie pozwalając uciec.

\- Shi, ja wiem, że masz do mnie żal, że możesz mi nie ufać po tym, co ci powiedziałem, ale zrozum, chcę to wszystko naprawić. Chcę żebyśmy znowu byli przyjaciółmi. – przytulił go do siebie.

\- Ja już nie mogę, nie chcę tak dłużej. – ciałem blondyna wstrząsnął szloch, a z oczu popłynęły łzy, mocząc Akashiemu płaszcz na ramieniu. – Nie mam już siły.

\- Ciii… Spokojnie, maleńki. – rudzielec pogładził go po miękkich włosach – Powiedz mi, co się dzieje. Pomogę ci. Nie pozwolę ci już dłużej ukrywać przede mną swoich problemów. Rozwiążemy je razem. Tak, jak kiedyś. Pamiętasz? – wziął jego twarz w dłonie i spojrzał w duże, szare, opuchnięte od płaczu oczy.

\- Tak. – Shi uciekał spojrzeniem. Wstydził się, że Seijuro widzi go w takim stanie. Przy nim chciałby wypaść jak najlepiej, zwłaszcza przy pierwszym spotkaniu po tak długim czasie, a wyszedł na rozchwianą emocjonalnie ofiarę życiową. 

\- Shizuki, zaufaj mi. Proszę.

\- Ja… - spojrzał w końcu rudzielcowi w oczy, a to, co tam zobaczył, utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że jednak powinien dać mu drugą szansę i zwierzyć się ze swoich problemów. Oczy Akashiego przepełnione były najprawdziwszym zmartwieniem i troską o niego. 

Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna Shizuki szczerze się uśmiechnął. Bo ktoś się o niego martwił. Komuś naprawdę zależało na jego dobru.

\- Dobrze. Wszystko ci opowiem.

\- Choć do mnie, porozmawiamy.


	6. Chapter 6

Shi jak zauroczony rozglądał się dookoła, podziwiając salon w nowym mieszkaniu przyjaciela. Był urządzony naprawdę gustownie i nowocześnie, a przy tym nie pozbawiony domowego ciepła. Ściany zostały pomalowane na rubinowo, bardzo przypominając swoim odcieniem kolor włosów swojego właściciela. W pokoju znajdowały się dwa czarne fotele, kanapa i stojący między nimi nieduży prostokątny stolik, na którym stał wąski, kryształowy wazon z jedną, czerwoną różą. Na ścianie, naprzeciw kanapy wisiał duży telewizor plazmowy, a obok niego, na szafce z płytami stała wieża stereo.

Bardzo mu się tu podobało, choć czuł się trochę skrępowany w swoich zniszczonych ciuchach. Miał niewyjaśnione wrażenie, że mógłby zabrudzić leżący na podłodze czerwony dywan w czarno – białe wzorki lub któryś ze sprzętów przez samo dotknięcie ich.

\- Czuj się, jak u siebie. – rzucił Akashi, ściągając płaszcz i chowając go do oszklonej szafy w niewielkim przedpokoju.

\- Wiesz mi, nigdzie nie chciałbym się czuć, tak jak czuję się u siebie w domu. – mruknął sam do siebie.

\- To tego zaraz dojdziemy – odpowiedział rudzielec, który najwyraźniej go usłyszał. – Masz ochotę się czegoś napić? Kawy, herbaty? Albo nie, na pewno jesteś głodny. Zostało mi sporo zupy z wczorajszego obiadu, podgrzeję i zjemy razem, co ty na to?– zapytał, znikając w przejściu, które najprawdopodobniej prowadziło do kuchni.

Shizukiemu na myśl o ciepłym posiłku aż głośno zaburczało w brzuchu. 

Jak dawno temu ostatni raz jadł prawdziwy, ciepły, domowy obiad? Nie pamiętał tego. To musiało być naprawdę dawno.

Powoli wszedł za rudzielcem do niewielkiej kuchni urządzonej w podobnych kolorach, co salon.

\- Ja… Nie chcę ci robić kłopotu. – czuł się skrępowany, że kolega mógł usłyszeć ten krępujący dźwięk. Jednak jeśli tak było ten nie dał w ogóle po sobie tego poznać, stawiając na piecu pełen garnek.

\- Daj spokój. Jak robię dla siebie, to i dla ciebie mogę. Nie będziesz przecież siedział i patrzył, jak jem. Zresztą muszę cię podtuczyć. – Akashi puścił mu oko z psotnym uśmiechem, na co w odpowiedzi nadął   
obrażony policzki.

\- Płomyczku… – zwrócił się do rudzielca tym zabawnym określeniem, które wymyślił, gdy po raz pierwszy ujrzał w oczach rozgniewanego przyjaciela te świecące, czerwone błyski. Zawsze ono rozbrajało młodego Seijuro. Z początku uważał, że Shi jawnie z niego drwi, maskując w ten sposób strach na jego mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie. Z czasem jednak zrozumiał, że blondyn w przeciwieństwie do innych ludzi zwyczajnie się go nie boi, przez co czuł dezorientację, po której przyszła akceptacja i radość, ponieważ wreszcie odnalazł osobę, która szczerze go lubiła i nie bała się mu powiedzieć otwarcie tego, co myśli. Nawet jeśli miało to być wyzywanie go od snobistycznych dupków, jak to nieraz miało miejsce.

Akashi pastknął śmiechem, słysząc to określenie.

\- Dawno mnie tak nikt nie nazywał.

\- A znalazłeś kogoś na tyle szalonego, by to zrobił? Poza mną rzecz jasna.

\- Nie, nie znalazłem. Nie ma chyba takich ludzi. – zachichotał rudzielec, mieszając zupę.

\- Proszę, proszę. Nie spodziewałem się, że kiedykolwiek zobaczę taki widok. – Shizu oparł się biodrem o blat kuchenny, a widząc nierozumiejące spojrzenie kolegi kontynuował – Wielki Seijuro Akashi siedzący w   
kuchni i odgrzewający zupę. Doprawdy fenomen.

\- Ha! To nic jeszcze nie widziałeś. Poczekaj, aż zobaczysz mnie w gumowych rękawicach, czyszczącego toaletę. – uśmiechnął się do niego psotnie.

Na widok tego szczerego uśmiechu blondyn musiał odwrócić twarz, czując wypływające na twarz rumieńce zawstydzenia.

\- Ekhem… Tak, to musi być naprawdę coś.

*

Shi siedział na kanapie, czekając aż jego przyjaciel wróci do pokoju, po tym, jak wstawi naczynia do zmywarki. Czuł w brzuchu przyjemnie rozchodzące się ciepło po dobrym, sycącym posiłku. Czuł się pełen. Akashi wmusił w niego aż dwie miski zupy, tłumacząc, że nie chce, żeby coś zostało, bo przecież nie powinno się wyrzucać jedzenia. Wiedział, że rudzielec robi to jak najbardziej umyślnie, ale nie miał już sił protestować. Czuł jak powieki zaczynają mu ciążyć. Było już naprawę późno, a on musiał jutro wcześnie wstać do szkoły. Nie zauważył nawet, jak Akashi wrócił do pokoju, niosą dwa kubki kawy.

\- Shi, widzę, że jesteś zmęczony, ale naprawdę musimy porozmawiać. Później obiecuję, że zawiozę cię do domu albo prześpisz się u mnie, jeśli po wszystkim zgodzisz się tu zostać. – rudzielec postawił naczynia na stole, po czym usiadł koło niego.

\- Dobrze, chcę mieć to już za sobą. Tylko… tylko nie wiem od czego zacząć. - zaczął sobie nerwowo wyłamywać palce. Zawsze tak robił, gdy był zdenerwowany.

\- Najlepiej od początku. – złapał go za ręce.

\- Pamiętasz kiedy moja mama umarła? – zapytał, spoglądając zawstydzony spod grzywki na ich splecione dłonie.

\- Tak. Bardzo ci współczułem. Wiem, jak to jest stracić najbliższą ci osobę.

\- Owszem. Bardzo mi wtedy pomogłeś. Miałem wówczas nawet nadzieję, że zostaniemy przyjaciółmi, ale sam wiesz, jak to się później ułożyło. Ty poszedłeś do gimnazjum i poświęciłeś się nauce oraz koszykówce, a ja wyprowadziłem się wraz z ojcem do innej części miasta.

\- Zgadza się. Było mi trochę żal, że kontakt nam się urwał. Zaczynałem cię już lubić. Wcześniej miałem cię za strasznego nudziarza zamkniętego w swoim własnym świecie.

Shi prychnął na to określenie i z lekkim uśmiechem szturchnął kolegę w ramię. 

\- Dasz mi kontynuować?

\- Wybacz, mów dalej. – rudzielec rozmasował ramię z udawanym grymasem bólu.

\- Jak już wcześniej mówiłem, przeprowadziliśmy się z ojcem do centrum. Nie chciał zostawać w miejscu, które na każdym kroku kojarzyło mu się z mamą. Niestety, widzisz jestem do niej bardzo podobny. Prawdopodobnie dlatego ojciec wcale nie chciał mnie widywać i krzyczał na mnie gdy przychodziłem do niego. Nie interesowało go, że byłem jeszcze dzieckiem, potrzebującym odrobinę ciepła po tym, jak cały mój świat wywrócił się do góry nogami. – z jego oczu popłynęły łzy – Z czasem było coraz gorzej. Ojciec zaczął codziennie pić. Początkowo był to tylko jeden drink, później dwa, trzy. Popadł w alkoholizm, przez co stracił pracę. Przesiadywał całymi dniami w domu i pił, krzycząc na mnie, gdy wszedłem do pokoju lub popychając, gdy mijaliśmy się w przejściu. W ciągu niecałych trzech lat straciliśmy wszystko, co posiadaliśmy. Wylądowaliśmy w jakieś obskurnej, zagrzybionej piwnicy, która jakimś cudem została przerobiona na mieszkanie. Całe szczęście, że byłem już dostatecznie duży, żeby poszukać sobie jakieś dorywczej pracy. Początkowo było to roznoszenie ulotek, gazet lub odśnieżanie podjazdów zimą. Później, gdy poszedłem do liceum, udało mi się dostać pracę w tej cukierni, o której ci mówiłem. To była świetna praca. Robiłem to, co kochałem i całkiem nieźle zarabiałem. A poza tym nigdy nie chodziłem głodny, bo właściciel na koniec zmiany zawsze pozwalał mi wziąć jakieś starsze ciastka lub bułki, które się nie sprzedały, a nie nadawały się już do sprzedaży na następny dzień. Nie było tak źle, w domu bywałem wtedy tylko by się przespać i przebrać. Zawsze miałem trochę pieniędzy, gdy ojciec zaczynał trzeźwieć i szarpał mnie, domagając się gotówki na alkohol. Naprawdę źle zaczęło się dziać, gdy zamknęli cukiernie. Znalazłem co prawda pracę, ale nie zarabiam już tyle, co kiedyś, a liczba wydatków się zwiększyła. Musiałem zacząć kupować jedzenie, czego dotychczas nie musiałem robić, poza tym moja choroba coraz bardziej się pogłębia z powodu warunków w jakich mieszkam. Leki, których zacząłem potrzebować nie są wcale tanie i coraz częściej staje przed wyborem kupna ich, a jedzenia. Jednak muszę być zdrowy, żeby pracować i zarabiać, dlatego często zdarza się tak, że nie jem przez dzień, czasem dwa. Po prostu mnie na to nie stać.

Akashi spoglądał poruszony na szlochającego przyjaciela. Trzymał go w objęciach, głaszcząc uspokajająco po głowie i plecach. Nie spodziewał się, że jest aż tak źle. Był pewny, że po tym, co usłyszał nie wypuści już stąd przyjaciela. Zmusi go do zamieszkania z sobą, a jeśli to będzie konieczne, to nawet pod groźbą użycia siły.

\- Shi. A te siniaki na twoim ciele…

\- Ojciec wczoraj domagał się pieniędzy na alkohol, bo właściciel sklepu odmówił mu wydania czegokolwiek na zeszyt, dopóki nie spłaci długu. A… a ja nie miałem ani grosza po tym, jak przeznaczyłem wszystkie oszczędności na zakup leków. Wściekł się. Zaczął mnie szarpać i bić, a po tym, jak się przewróciłem również kopać. Nie wiem kiedy przestał, straciłem przytomność. Obudziłem się dopiero rano w stanie, jaki widziałeś.

Rudzielec wziął twarz przyjaciela w dłonie.

\- Shizuki, posłuchaj mnie teraz bardzo uważnie. – poczekał aż blondyn przytaknie – Nie chcę żebyś tam wracał, zamieszkasz tu wraz ze mną.

\- Ale…

\- Jeśli nie zgadzasz się żyć na moim utrzymaniu, możemy umówić się, że będziesz płacił mi czynsz, albo wypełniał domowe obowiązki. Cholera, Shi, zgodzę się na wiele byleby tylko nie pozwolić ci wrócić do tego skurwysyna!

Shi spoglądał na Akashiego oniemiały, to był pierwszy raz, jak widział go tak wściekłego. Jego oczy wręcz płonęły czerwienią, przypominającą ognie piekielne, a rysy twarzy wyostrzyły się niebezpiecznie. Całą jego osobę otaczała władcza aura, która aż skwierczała w połączeniu z chłodnym, nocnym powietrzem, wpadającym przez uchylone okno.

\- Akashi, jestem ci naprawdę wdzięczny, ale nie stać mnie na…

\- Teraz jeszcze nie. – przerwał mu – Ale już wkrótce będzie stać.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Wybrałem już kilka lokacji na zrealizowanie naszego planu. Wszystko jest już gotowe, czekałem tylko na ciebie.

W oczach blondyna ponownie pokazały się łzy.

\- Ty naprawdę tego chcesz.

\- Tak, maleńki. Otworzymy najlepszą w mieście kawiarnie i cukiernię. Sam będziesz mógł piec ciasta takie, o jakich tylko zamarzysz. Będziemy tam organizować koncerty fortepianowe lub innej muzyki klasycznej bądź jazzowej. Będzie tak, jak sobie wymarzyliśmy.

\- P… p… proponujesz mi pracę? - aż zająknął się z wrażenia. To przecież było jego największym marzeniem, samemu prowadzić cukiernie. Uwielbiał piec od najmłodszych lat i miał do tego prawdziwy talent.

\- Nie, Shi, proponuję ci spółkę. Wiem, że w przyszłości pragnąłeś za odziedziczone pieniądze samemu otworzyć biznes, chcę dać ci tą szansę już teraz.

\- Ale nie mam cię z czego spłacić. Nawet nie wiem ile pieniędzy odziedziczę. I to dopiero za trzy miesiące.

\- Shizuki, jak już wcześniej powiedziałem, jestem gotów na wiele, byleby tylko cię tu zatrzymać. Nie martwmy się na razie o pieniądze. Porozmawiamy o tym kiedy indziej. Teraz pójdźmy spać. To był naprawdę mędzący, pełen wrażeń dzień. – pogłaskał blondyna po wyjątkowo miękkich włosach. Uwielbiał ich dotykać. Były jak łabędzi puch. Lekkie i miłe w dotyku.

\- Akashi, a co z naszą ostatnią rozmową, tą podczas której… No sam wiesz.

Rudzielec westchnął, odchylając się na oparcie kanapy.

\- Już ci mówiłem, że bardzo żałuje słów, które wtedy padły. Miałem wtedy kiepski dzień, jeden z tych najgorszych. Do tego doszło twoje wyznanie, które naprawdę mnie zszokowało… Cóż, byłem zły i mnie poniosło. Dopiero później, gdy na mnie nakrzyczałeś i odszedłeś, zrozumiałem jak wielki błąd popełniłem. W następnych dniach przesiadywałem po lekcjach w naszym miejscu cały dzień, czekając z nadzieją, że przyjdziesz. Po miesiącu przestałem. Zrozumiałem, że nie chcesz mnie więcej znać. Poczułem wówczas do siebie straszne obrzydzenie. Jak mogłem ci powiedzieć te wszystkie bzdury?

\- Czyli, że wcale tak nie uważasz?

\- Musiałbym być hipokrytą żeby tak myśleć.

Shizuki zachłysnął się śliną słyszą te słowa. 

\- A… ale to znaczy, że…

\- Tak Shi, to znaczy, że podobnie jak ty jestem gejem.


	7. Chapter 7

Shi otworzył oczy. Na jego ustach zagościł uśmiech. Czuł się szczęśliwy i wypoczęty. Nawet już nie pamiętał kiedy się tak czuł po raz ostatni. A zatem musiało to być naprawdę dawno. Zapewne jeszcze przed czasami, gdy jego największymi problemami przestały być oceny w szkole i brak czystych skarpet w szufladzie, a stały się nimi pijaństwo ojca, unikanie typów spod ciemnej gwiazdy i szukanie pieniędzy na czynsz, leki i długi rodzica. 

Po raz pierwszy od niepamiętnych czasów leżał na wygodnym materacu, który nie śmierdział potem, ani przetrawionym alkoholem. Z którego nie wystawały, ostre, powykręcane sprężyny, o które można było sobie rozciąć skórę lub postrzępić ubranie. 

Tej nocy zamiast z resztami koca i starych ubrań, spał wtulony w miękką, pachnącą kwiatami wiśni pościel, pod którą było mu ciepło i przytulnie. 

Nie obudziło go żadne chrapanie, rozgniewane krzyki, ani razy wymierzone przez domagającego się pieniędzy na alkohol ojca. 

Był wyspany i wypoczęty, a w brzuchu nie czuł tego nieprzyjemnego ścisku, który towarzyszył długotrwałej głodówce. 

To było tak fantastyczne uczucie, że Shi aż uśmiechnął się szeroko do samego siebie i przeciągnął z cichym pomrukiem zadowolenia. Przetarł twarz i rozejrzał się dookoła. 

Znajdował się w jakimś nieznanym mu pokoju, który okazał się być sypialnią. Jej wnętrze powiedziało jednak mu, że nie stanowi ona pokoju Akashiego. 

Po pierwsze brakowało jakichkolwiek ozdób i śladów bytności. A po drugie, pomieszczenie było urządzone w kolorach szarości i granatu, z nowoczesnymi, grafitowymi meblami, które nijak nie pasowały Shizukiemu do energicznego i dość staroświeckiego rudzielca, którego kiedyś znał. 

Choć nie wykluczał, że mógł się mylić. 

W każdym razie pomieszczenie pomimo swojego dość zimnych i pozornie nieprzyjemnych kolorów, zdawało się Shizu istnym szczytem piękna i elegancji. Miał wrażenie jakby znajdował się w jakimś drogim, pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu. Jakby ta niewielka sypialnia stanowiła szczyt jego marzeń. 

Na ścianach nie było nawet śladu grzyba, czy wilgoci. Szafki, lampy, zasłony i rama łóżka były nowe i niezniszczone, a podłoga aż lśniła czystością. Nie było na niej nawet najmniejszego śmiecia, czy kłaczka kurzu. 

Nie mówiąc już o ludzkich fekaliach i innych nieczystości, które dla Shi stanowiły codzienność. 

Nie wiedział jak znalazł się w tym pięknym raju i gdyby nie fakt, że pamiętał to, jak zasypiał na kanapie, w salonie Akashiego, byłby pewien, że to tylko piękny sen.

Wstał z łóżka i ponownie się przeciągnął, pobudzając zastałe z bezruchu mięśnie do życia. Z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że miał na sobie wczorajsze ubranie. A przynajmniej jego znaczną część. To by oznaczało, że nie przelunatykował do sypialni w jakiś dziwaczny sposób, a zwyczajnie został tu przywleczony przez rudzielca. 

No chyba, że był lunatykiem ekshibicjonistą, o czym nie miał pojęcia. 

A jako, że Shi siebie o to nie podejrzewał, Akashi musiał go przenieść, gdy zasnął na jego kanapie. 

Na samą myśl, że starszy chłopak tak bardzo się o niego troszczy, Shi poczuł w piersi przyjemne ciepło. To było miłe uczucie. Wiedza, że ktoś się jeszcze o niego martwi, że komuś zależy na jego dobru i uczuciu komfortu. 

Szkoda tylko, że tym kimś była tak naprawdę obca osoba, zamiast ojca, który powinien życie i zdrowie rodziny, a więc własnego syna stawiać ponad swoje zachcianki i uzależnienia. 

Shi zacisnął mocno oczu i potrząsnął głową, starając się pozbyć nieprzyjemnych myśli. Powinien już dawno pogodzić się z faktem, że dla ojca był tylko sprzątaczką, maszynką do zarabiania pieniędzy na używki i ścierwem, na którym można się było wyżyć i pomiatać do woli. 

Taki los. 

Nic nie mógł z tym zrobić, więc niepotrzebnie się tym martwił i zaprzątał głowę. W końcu nic nie był wstanie z tym zrobić. Nie ważne ile razy w przeszłości próbował. Każdy jeden skończył się siniakami, złamaniami, spaniem na dworze i lękiem o własne życie. 

Przeklął się w duchu za wracanie myślami do ojca i ruszył do łazienki. 

Szybko załatwi swoje potrzeby i się umył, korzystając z przyborów, które zapobiegliwy rudzielec zostawił na umywalce. Shi musiał przyznać, że ta organizacja i zapobiegliwość Akashiego czasami go przerażała. 

Choć nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie podziwiał za nią chłopaka. To zapewne dzięki nim i wielu innym zaletą rudzielec był w przeszłości takim zdolnym uczniem i rewelacyjnym kapitanem drużyny koszykarskiej. 

Powoli uchylił drzwi pokoju i wyjrzał ze środka wprost na niewielki przedpokój prowadzący do salonu.

Dookoła panowała cisza przerywana sporadycznymi świergotami ptaków i pojedynczych, przejeżdżających samochodów. Na ścianach i meblach wstające słońca malowało złoto-czerwone pasy. W świetle tańczyły drobinki kurzu, przypominając Shi czasy, gdy był jeszcze małym, naiwnym dzieckiem i wierzył, że te drobiny to wróżki, których zadaniem było budzenie słońca i kładzenie go spać. Za wszelką cenę starał się omijać te snopy światła z daleka, bojąc się, że przez przypadek zrobi którejś krzywdę. 

Uśmiechnął się rozbawiony dziecięcą naiwnością. Przeszedł ostrożnie korytarzem w stronę kuchni, po drodze rzucając okiem na wiszący na ścianie staromodny zegar z wahadłem.

Dochodziła szósta. 

A to oznaczało, że miał dostatecznie wiele czasu, żeby zrobić dla siebie i Akashiego śniadanie, przed udaniem się do szkoły. Nie zamierzał kłopotać rudzielca podwożeniem go do domu. To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy miał iść do szkoły w wygniecionych ciuchach z poprzedniego dnia. Tym bardziej, że mundurek miał w szkolnej szafce razem ze starą, zapasową torbą z przyborami. Co prawda żałował, że nie miał z sobą notatek, ale to nie było nic takiego. Zawsze mógł je później uzupełnić przed egzaminami. 

Z tą myślą zabrał się do pracy, nie chcąc tracić już ani chwili na nikomu niepotrzebne wspomnienia. 

Właśnie.

Wspomnienia. 

Bo tym było jego niegdyś szczęśliwe i beztroskie życie. Nawet jeśli ponownie wkroczył w nie pewien uparty i pewny siebie rudzielec, obiecując mu piękną, kolorową przyszłość. 

Z tym, że Shizuki już dawno temu przestał wierzyć w bajki.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji dnia kobiet :*

Akashi czuł złość. I irytację. Z tym, że nie potrafił się zdecydować, czy te emocje odnosiły się bardziej do Shi, czy do jego samego. W końcu mógł się domyślić, że blondyn będzie dość nieufny i oporny w sprawach wspólnego mieszkania i pracy. 

Mógł to przewidzieć.

Dlaczego więc tego nie zrobił? 

\- Do diabła! – zaklął pod nosem, uderzając zaciśniętą w pięść dłonią w ławkę przed sobą, czym wzbudził ciekawość stojącej obok grupki studentów. Zamilkli oni momentalnie i spojrzeli w jego stronę. Zignorował ich. Jak zwykle z resztą. Nie byli warci jego czasu i uwagi. Wszyscy bez wyjątku byli podstępnymi, bezwzględnymi lizusami, którzy poprzez kontakt i udawanie zainteresowania jego osobą, próbowali coś na tym ugrać. 

Każda z tych dziewczyn chciała zainteresować go swoją osobą. Oczarować swoimi wdziękami i usidlić. A najlepiej jeszcze zaciągnąć do łóżka i z nim zaciążyć. Dzięki temu byłyby ustawione do końca życia. 

Podstępne harpie. 

Jednak brzydka płeć wcale nie była gorsza. Wielu ze studentów próbowało się z nim zakolegować w nadziei, że załatwi im posadę w firmie tatusia lub przedstawi komu trzeba, by mogli zaistnieć. Jeden z nich był nawet tak bezczelny, że próbował go pocałować, w nadziei, że ktoś zrobi im razem zdjęcie. Na szczęście wystarczyła wypracowana już metoda ostrego, dobitnego spojrzenia i sprowadzenie delikwenta do parteru, tak jak to kiedyś uczynił Kagamiemu w pierwszej klasie liceum. 

Ach, niezapomniane wydarzenie. Do tej pory, gdy o tym pomyślał, miał ochotę wyszczerzyć się bezczelnie. 

On, jeden z najniższych koszykarzy, był wstanie zmrozić spojrzeniem i delikatnym naciskiem na bark, powalić na kolana o głowę od siebie wyższego zawodnika. Bez użycia siły. Bez żadnego wysiłku. Tak, jak przychodziło mu większość rzeczy. 

No, może poza wygraniem tamtego finału. 

No i oczywiście przekonanie Shizukiego. 

\- A niech to – westchnął przeciągle, przeczesując dłonią szkarłatne kosmyki włosów, które zaraz opadły ponownie na jego czoło i oczy. 

\- Jak mogłem tego nie przewidzieć? – mruknął sam do siebie. – Jestem absolutny. Powinienem był to przewidzieć. – mówił, nie odrywając wzroku od niewielkiej karteczki, którą wsadził pomiędzy strony notatnika. Niby niepozorna, mała, żółta karteczka, a miała tak wielkie znaczenie. 

 

_Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy.  
Shi. _

***

Shizuki był wykończony. Najpierw musiał biec do szkoły taki kawał i tylko cudem udało mu się wbiec do klasy przed wejściem nauczyciela, a później jeszcze pędem do pracy. W niczym nie pomagał fakt, że jakimś cudem zostawił inhalator u Akashiego, przez co cały dzień czuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w piersi i ciężko mu się oddychało. Za wszelką cenę starał się nie kasłać przy klientach, nie chcąc narobić sobie kłopotów. Ale to nie było wcale takie łatwe. Zwłaszcza, gdy miał wrażenie, że kolejny napad kaszlu zaraz rozsadzi mu klatkę piersiową i gardło. 

\- Shi, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Ni, wysoki brunet o czarnych oczach i wyglądzie niegrzecznego chłopca. Był on najstarszym z pracowników kawiarni. Miał dwadzieścia siedem lat i uśmiech, za który kobiety się zabijały. Może dlatego w weekendowe wieczory dorabiał sobie jako host, oczarowując naiwne kobiety i umilając im czas rozmową, za co otrzymywał nie małe pieniądze i oczywiście liczne prezenty od swoich wielbicielek. 

Shi uważał, że to nawet zabawne. Te wszystkie kobiety wzdychające do mężczyzny z serduszkami w oczach, jęczące z zachwytu, gdy ten teatralnie odgarniał włosy z twarzy i niemal mdlejące, gdy Ni się do nich uśmiechnął. A najzabawniejsze było to, że Ni był stuprocentowym gejem. Do tego zakochanym na zabój w swoim wieloletnim partnerze, z którym wychowywał trzyletnią córeczkę. 

\- Shizuki? Halo! Tu ziemia! – Ni zamachał otwartą dłonią przed oczami Shizukiego, próbując zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. 

\- Tak? – zachrypiał i zamrugał zaskoczony, nawet nie wiedząc kiedy się zagapił. Już dawno przestał starać się odchrząknąć i pozbyć nieprzyjemnej chrypy, bo to wywoływało tylko kolejny napad kaszlu. 

\- Pytałem, czy z tobą wszystko w porządku. 

\- Tak, w jak najlepszym. – przytaknął, posyłając koledze szeroki, sztuczny uśmiech. 

Tak, było w porządku, bo już za chwilę kończyła się jego zmiana i będzie mógł choć na moment odetchnąć. 

\- Na pewno? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej. – Ni zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. 

\- Tak, tak. – zaszczebiotał nerwowo, pod czujnym spojrzeniem starszego kolegi. – Ja tylko… - zakaszlał. – Ja tylko jestem trochę zmęczony. Do tego zostawiłem u kolegi inhalator. Trochę ciężko mi się przez to oddycha, ale to nic z czym bym sobie wcześniej nie radził. – machnął lekceważąco ręką, wracając do wycierania wysokich szklanek do latte.

\- Domyślam się. – przytaknął mężczyzna, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. 

Shi posłał mu tym razem szczery, choć smutny uśmiech. 

Wszyscy w kawiarni wiedzieli, że Ni miał w przeszłości naprawdę ciężko. Jego matka była prostytutką. Jedną tych najgorszych, bo sprzedawała się tylko po to, by mieć na kolejną działkę. Miała głęboko gdzieś swoje dziecko i to, co się z nim stanie. Interesowały ją tylko narkotyki i to, jak je zdobyć. 

Ni wychowała ulica. Był jednak dostatecznie mądry, by nie dołączyć do żadnego z gangów i nie pałać się złodziejskim fachem. Pragnął od swojego życia czegoś więcej.. 

W wieku siedemnastu lat Ni poznał Izzukiego, swojego obecnego partnera i innego życiowego rozbitka. Obaj bardzo się wspierali w dążeniu do spełnienia swoich marzeń. Z czasem się w sobie zakochali i tak to się potoczyło. Izzukiemu udało się skończyć studia z wyróżnieniem i otworzyć własną firmę, a Ni miał dom i rodzinę o której zawsze marzył. Obaj byli szczęśliwi i kochali się jak szaleni. 

To wszystko sprawiało, że Shi tak dobrze rozumiał się ze starszym kolegą. Obaj mieli ciężko w życiu i nie mieli nikogo, kto przyszedłby im z pomocą. Musieli radzić sobie całkiem sami. No, nie całkiem, bo Ni miał teraz narzeczonego i córkę, a on… On… Tak właściwie to nadal nie miał nikogo. Ale to nie miało większego znaczenia, bo to właśnie dzięki poznaniu Ni i jego historii zaczął wierzyć, że może jeszcze wyjść na ludzi, że jego własna bajka również dobrze się skończy. 

Nie wiedzieć czemu, gdy o tym pomyślał, przed jego oczami pojawiła się niewysoka postać o jasnej skórze i ustach, które tak rzadko się szczerze śmiały. O pomarańczowo-czerwonych oczach, niczym ognie piekielne i włosach koloru krwi. 

Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. 

Może właśnie tak będzie wyglądała jego przyszłość. Nie mógł tego wykluczyć.


End file.
